force_of_naturefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Новости/Версии игры
Версии игры Версия 1.1 2018.01.30 Обновление 1.1.19 Расстояние между игроками в сетевом режиме значительно увеличено - теперь игроки могут перемещаться независимо друг от друга и их перемещение ограничено лишь границами загруженной области карты 2018.01.11 Обновление 1.1.18 Максимальное количество игроков в Обычном режиме увеличено до 4, но теперь чем больше игроков, тем сильнее враги 2017.12.17 Обновление 1.1.17 * Добавлены ворота для частокола * Добавлены кованые ограды и ворота * Добавлены медные кирка и топор (доступны с уровня 6) * Время производства угля уменьшено со 160 секунд до 120 2017.10.30 Обновление 1.1.16 * Опилки, брусчатка и цветной гравий теперь повышают скорость бега * Добавлена декорация: Пугало (доступно с 7го уровня) * Добавлено новое растение: Тыква (доступно с 10го уровня) * Добавлен тыквенный сок - дает +5% к урону, +8 к броне и +5 к скорости бега на 40 секунд * Исправлен баг с неразрушаемыми пнями в сетевой игре 2017.09.27 Обновление 1.1.15 Теперь вы можете менять цвет кожи, волос и штанов героя в настройках персонажа! 2017.09.09 Обновление 1.1.14 Добавлена локализация игры на французский язык. Все благодарности Targus и Killpower ! 2017.09.05 Обновление 1.1.13 * Добавлена локализация игры на польский язык. Все благодарности Aldys (его стримы можно найти тут http://twitch.tv/aldystv ) and Juliusz Micko (aka riper) ! Добавлены предметы: * Удочка - доступна в деревянном столе с 4 уровня Да, теперь вы можете заниматься рыбалкой! Для этого нужно сначала запастись червями и использовать их как снаряды. Найти червяков можно копая некоторые виды почв или позволив свинье сделать это * Жареная рыба - дает 20 здоровья за 25 секунд 2017.08.29 Обновление 1.1.12 * Добавлена локализация игры на турецкий язык. Все благодарности Onur Çamlı as JonTurK ! * Теперь на месте вырубленных деревьев остаются пни * В окне повышения уровня напротив каждого квеста в списке требований добавлена ссылка на описание этого квеста 2017.08.22 Обновление 1.1.11 Добавлена локализация игры на китайский язык. Все благодарности Jericol and sangchenghanhuazu ! 2017.08.19 Обновление 1.1.10 На этот раз сразу 3 перевода! Давайте поблагодарим Maros Kroneraff за перевод игры на чешский язык, Zerglrisk за перевод на корейский язык и Rampage_Thomas за перевод на японский язык 2017.08.15 Обновление 1.1.09 Добавлен деревянный знак. Доступен в строительных декорациях с уровня 3. Можно редактировать текст на нем и выбрать, показывать ли его на карте 2017.08.11 Обновление 1.1.08 * Добавлены накидка и набедренная повязка. Доступны в ручном производстве с уровня 4 * Добавлен чат в многопользовательском лобби 2017.08.10 Обновление 1.1.07 * Добавлена локализация игры на венгерский язык. Все благодарности lostprophet.hu ! * Уменьшено количество энергии, которое восстанавливают соки и коктейль 2017.08.07 Обновление 1.1.06 Добавлена локализация игры на словацкий язык. Все благодарности Maros Kroneraff ! 2017.08.02 Обновление 1.1.05 * Добавлена локализация игры на нидерландский язык. Все благодарности Infinity (RonaldN) ! * Увеличено число шкур, добываемое с медведя * Уменьшено число шкур требуемое для изготовления меховой одежды * Уменьшена стоимость зелий ярости, скорости и защиты 2017.07.23 Обновление 1.1.04 * Добавлена локализация игры на бразильский португальский язык. Все благодарности Vitor Monti (Rivenex) ! * Добавлено зелье ночного зрения (доступно на столе повара с уровня 5) * В чате теперь можно переключать язык * Увеличено производство воды в колодце: максимальное число увеличено с 5 до 6, время добычи уменьшено с 25 секунд до 20 * Уменьшено количество энергии потребляемое каменным топором, киркой и палкой копалкой * Появилась возможность посадить на грядке случайный гриб и случайное растение (для тех, кто случайно потратил все семена какого-нибудь вида) 2017.07.02 Обновление 1.1.03 * Добавлена локализация игры на испанский язык. Все благодарности Julwiki ! Обсудить детали перевода можно тут http://steamcommunity.com/app/568570/discussions/0/2333276539612406054/ * Увеличено производство шерсти овцой от 1 до 2 * Количество гвоздей, требуемое для маленького сундука, уменьшено с 15 до 10 Добавлены: * Соковыжималка - используется для приготовления соков, доступна в деревянном столе с 4 уровня * Клубничный сок - восстанавливает 15 энергии * Яблочный сок - восстанавливает 20 энергии и 5 здоровья * Коктейль - восстанавливает 30 энергии 2017.07.03 Исправление 1.1.3h1 Исправлена ошибка с экраном "Загрузка" при сворачивании игры 2017.07.03 Исправление 1.1.3h2 Исправлена ошибка, которая иногда приводила к сбою игры при телепортировании в многопользовательском режиме 2017.06.22 Обновление 1.1.02 * Теперь гости могут строить, перемещать и чинить сооружения * В чат добавлены знаки пунктуации 2017.06.19 Обновление 1.1.01 В сетевом режиме: * Добавлен чат. По умолчанию вызывается нажатием клавиши ~ * Добавлена возможность забрать весь инвентарь гостя. Если вы играли с другом и у него есть что-то полезное в инвентаре, но в данный момент он не может подключиться к игре, чтобы отдать это, вы можете забрать это сами. Для этого зайдите в мир в режиме одиночной игры (НЕ сетевом), нажмите Escape и выберите пункт "Сетевые игроки" * Увеличено максимальное расстояние между игроками, когда они на базе * Теперь при смерти команды штрафуются только те игроки, которые действительно умерли 2017.06.16 Force of Nature: Multiplayer Всем привет! Очень рад представить самое масштабное обновление с момента выхода игры! Добавлен режим сетевой игры! На данный момент этот режим имеет статус "Бета", однако он уже полностью функционален. Основные особенности сетевой игры: * Играть можно только в режиме кооператива и только с друзьями из Steam * В обычный мир может играть максимум 2 игрока, в "креативный" мир - 4 игрока. В режим хардкор играть по сети нельзя * Инвентарь, снаряжение и прогресс крафта гостей сохраняется, поэтому вы можете смело выйти из игры в любой момент и продолжить играть в нее позже * Только создатель игры может получать новый уровень и подбирать важные для прохождения предметы (драгоценный камень в самом начале игры и камни Force of Nature). Все остальные игровые функции доступны гостям * Для координации игроков добавлена возможность поставить метку на карте. Просто откройте карту и кликните в любом месте - ваши товарищи увидят эту метку В ближайшем будущем я также планирую добавить настройку внешнего вида игрока.: Версия 1.0 2017.06.09 Новое демо сетевой игры Новое видео, демонстрирующее сетевой режим игры. Гости могут помогать с производством, фермерством, добычей ресурсов, захватом животных. Инвентарь каждого подключенного игрока сохраняется для последующих игр, поэтому игру можно пройти в кооперативе от начала до конца https://youtu.be/sIcJqKRSIZk 2017.05.25 Обновление 1.0.22 Исправлены ошибки с остановленным циклом день/ночь и с загрузкой здоровья и энергии 2017.05.14 Демо сетевой игры Работа над сетевым режимом идет полным ходом. Боевая система уже готова, но впереди еще много работы. Ожидаемое время выхода - первая половина июня. А тем временем вот небольшой ролик, демонстрирующий путешествие по игровому миру в сетевом режиме https://youtu.be/lcdj8kXtJJY 2017.05.07 Хотфикс Последнее исправление устраняет сбой при создании нового мира 2017.05.06 Обновление 1.0.21 Добавлена возможность инвертировать ось Y мышки Также я продолжаю работу над сетевым режимом игры 2017.04.13 Мультиплеер Хорошие новости! Наконец-то я начал разработку сетевой игры. Надеюсь, что успею закончить к началу лета 2017.04.02 Обновление 1.0.19 Добавлена свободная камера. Ее можно выбрать в общих настройках игры 2017.05.24 Обновление 1.0.18 Добавлена поддержка DirectX версии 11. Эта версия рекомендована для пользователей Windows 10 у которых игра работала нестабильно. Для запуска игры с DirectX 11 следует в Steam нажать кнопку "Играть" и выбрать "Force of Nature (DirectX 11)". Текущую версию DirectX можно проверить в видео-настройках игры. 2017.03.08 Обновление 1.0.17 Исправлены вылеты игры, вызванные предыдущим обновлением (1.0.16) 2017.02.20 Обновление 1.0.16 Добавлен "Креативный" режим игры - режим без заданий и ограничений, все рецепты и постройки доступны с самого начала 2017.02.11 Обновление 1.0.15 * Добавлена новая тематическая декорация ко Дню Святого Валентина: Романтическая грядка * Добавлены декорации: уличный фонарь, скамейка и урна * Стоимость производства драгоценных камней из эликсиров снижена с 5 до 3 2017.01.20 Обновление 1.0.14 * Увеличена вероятность выпадения драгоценных крошек из врагов * Отравленные стрелы: время отравления снижено с 15 до 10 секунд (урон остался прежним) * Добавлены горящие стрелы 2017.01.25 Обновление 1.0.13 * Добавлена локализация игры на немецкий язык * Емкость колодцев увеличина с 4 до 5 * Ботинки скорости: скорость бега увеличена с +15 до +20 2017.01.17 Обновление 1.0.12 * Исправлена ошибка с получением неправильных почв при копании 2017.01.15 Поддержка DirectX 11 В данный момент ведется активная работа по переходу игры с версии DirectX 9 на версию DirectX 11. Это повысит стабильность игры для пользователей Windows 10 2017.01.15 Обновление 1.0.11 * Теперь можно приручить гоблина! * Добавлена горячая кнопка для команды "Собрать урожай вокруг" * Повышена вероятность выпадения Шкуры, Клыка и Когтя * Уменьшена стоимость производства кожаной и коричневой меховой одежды * Кожаные ботинки: скорость бега увеличена с +5 до +10 * Белые меховые ботинки: добавлена скорость бега +5 * Уменьшен урон, наносимый скорпионами ближнего боя * Исправлена ошибка с исчезновением вещей из сундуков и бочек 2017.01.04 Обновление 1.0.10 * Теперь можно разоружить героя при помощи пустого быстрого слота * Исправления ошибок 2016.12.29 Обновление 1.0.09 * Added notification if you try to cut down a tree or crash a rock with wrong weapon * Fixed bug when enemies sometimes stuck in trees * Retreat health for foxes reduced from 50% to 40% 2016.12.27 Обновление 1.0.08 * Added notification when the base or domestic animal is attacked * Added setting to center or not cursor when Space button is pressed * Fixed bug when sometimes enemies attacked trees instead of hero * Fixed bug with achievement "Wanderer" 2016.12.25 Обновление 1.0.07 * Added Christmas Tree (available in Build/Decorations menu from level 3) Happy Holidays! 2016.12.24 Обновление 1.0.06 * Added separate setting for domestic animals and constructions sound volume control * All recipes in Building menu were splitted into Constructions and Decorations categories * Added different soils as decorations 2016.12.20 Обновление 1.0.05 * Added pocket lamps (available from level 5 in Crafting Table) * Almost all constructions are movable now (except buildings and portals) 2016.12.19 Обновление 1.0.04 * Added option not to pause game when minimized * Added option to play theme music tracks several times * Bug fixes 2016.12.17 Обновление 1.0.03 * Changed camera angle * Bug fixes * Increased hero walking speed * Added option to revert video settings to default in windowed mod 2016.12.15 Обновление 1.0.02 * UI scales on large screen resolutions * Reduced goblins rotation speed * Leveling up is instant now * Added rocks as a range weapon (available from level 4 in Crafting Table) 2016.12.15 Обновление 1.0.01 * Added windowed mode * Fixed bug when the game crashes sometimes if you press "Continue" * Fixed bug when the button "Harvest all around" sometimes caused multiple resources dropping * Fixed problems with 5.1 and 7.1 audio systems